memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starship Creator
Starship Creator| cover image = | series = The Next Generation| date = 53550.0 (2376)| publisher = Simon and Schuster Interactive| developer = Imergy| platform = PC and Mac| published = October 1998| }} Star Trek: Starship Creator was released by Simon and Schuster Interactive in 1998, and provided fans with the opportunity to build and test their own starships, provide the crew from the Star Trek universe, and then send the ship out on test missions. References Characters ''TOS''-era crew :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Willard Decker • John Harriman • Ilia • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Reese Latimer • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Kevin Riley • Mira Romaine • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Spock • James Styles • Demora Sulu • Hikaru Sulu • Clark Terrell • Uhura • Dmitri Valtane • Dierdre Watley • Robert Wesley ''TNG''-era crew :Tess Allenby • Reginald Barclay • Albert Barnaby • Julian Bashir • Erika Benteen • Janet Brooks • Maddy Calloway • Joseph Carey • Sarita Carson • Chakotay • Chell • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Jenna D'Sora • Kenneth Dalby • Nella Daren • Data • Jadzia Dax • Anthony DeCurtis • The Doctor • Rachel Garrett • Gerron Enek • Neal Hawk • Mariah Henley • Hoya • Kathryn Janeway • William Jarvin • Edward Jellico • Carlos Jimenez • Irina Kalandra • Kes • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • Joseph Kirby • Daniel Kwan • Geordi La Forge • Sam Lavelle • Robin Lefler • Susanna Leijten • Elizabeth Lense • Nara • Neelix • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Alyssa Ogawa • Paola Calderon • Tom Paris • Melora Pazlar • Jean-Luc Picard • Katherine Pulaski • Seung Kee Reese • Thomas Riker • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • B.G. Robinson • Selar • Seven of Nine • Elizabeth Shelby • Benjamin Sisko • Sito Jaxa • Veronica Stadi • Jason Stevens • Lian T'Su • Zandra Taitt • Simon Tarses • Taurik • B'Elanna Torres • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Aquiel Uhnari • Vorik • Samantha Wildman • Worf • Natasha Yar Other characters :Beaumont Benteen • Monique Benteen • Joret Dal • Aurelio Jimenez • Reina Jimenez • Eileen Kirby • Salvador Kirby • Rebecca Lavelle • Irving Lavelle • Peter Lavelle • Marayna • Azmarin Pazlar • Tomara Pazlar • Zembrin Pazlar • Phacops • Anissina Stadi • Gwendal Stadi • T'Bal • T'Sara • T'Shara • Tybik • Yelg Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • • • • Classes * * * * * * * * * * * Locations :Alpha Draconis • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Luna • Meezan IV • New Manhattan • Nuraka • Pentarus V • Raal • Sol system • Starbase 218 Tycho City • Valo II • • Vulcan system Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Vulcan States and organizations :African Confederation • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Systems *Impulse engine *Warp engine *Phaser bank *Phaser array *Pulse phaser *Disruptor cannon *Torpedo launcher *Photon torpedo *Quantum torpedo *Tricobalt torpedo *Navigational deflector *Shield *Cloaking device *Exobiology *Stellar cartography *Universal translator *Shuttlebay *Federation shuttlecraft *Cargo bay *Tractor beam *Crew quarters *Holodeck *Turbolift *Structural integrity field Appendices Images barclayFile.jpg|Reginald Barclay. bARNAB.jpg|Albert Barnaby. benteenEricka.jpg|Ericka Benteen. dataFile.jpg|Data. starshipcreator_hawk.jpg|Neal Hawk. starshipcreator_henley.jpg|Mariah Henley. starshipcreator_hoya.jpg|Hoya. lEFL.jpg|Robin Lefler. pazlarMelora.jpg|Melora Pazlar. roLarenSC.jpg|Ro Laren. robinsonBG.jpg|B.G. Robinson. sevenOfNine.jpg|Seven of Nine. bElannaTorres.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. External link * category:computer games